Tim
Tim is Julian's dad. Biography After overhearing Julian curse when he tells his friends that he found a one-hundred dollar bill on the ground, Tim emerged from a back room of his house to warn him about his foul language. Tim said hi to the boys before leaving. Seconds later, Tim emerged from a different room to angrily give Julian a final warning for cursing despite having mistook Jonah’s voice for his son’s; not tolerating his son’s back-talk, Tim left for the supermarket. Much later, Tim arrived with groceries just in time to witness a confrontation between the boys and two robbers over the money, in complete disregard to his own son lying on the grass while gravely injured. Tim spun a tale about Fiona from Shrek, and the love she had for Shrek despite his lack of wealth or means when compared to Lord Farquaad, in an effort to convince the boys to do the right thing and return the money. Tim cheered Charlie on as he moved to return the bill, but was shocked when Charlie decided to rip it up after having misunderstood Tim’s meaning. After the robbers fled, Tim berates Charlie for not picking up on his hint that he was going to bash the robbers in with his grocery bag so the boys could keep the money, having told the tale despite never seeing Shrek. Some time later, Tim arrived at Ethan’s house out of the blue to bring the boys bad news: with Julian turning 18, he couldn’t associate with them due to their immaturity. He gave the boys a restraining order to sign detailing the terms of their separation from Julian, under penalty of death. After receiving their signatures, Tim apologetically left. About a year later, Tim had captured a violent Rastafarian man whom he was aware had contact with Jonah at some point prior, having seen his rap sheet. During his interrogation, the man denied having ever seen Jonah before, but Tim, knowing this to be a lie, tortured him into revealing the truth. Tim told him he had made Jonah sign a restraining order preventing him from interacting with Julian until he came of age and that he was aware Jonah was about to breach the contract in order to attend Julian’s upcoming birthday party. Tim instructed the man to assassinate Jonah at the party, and he only agreed after Tim insinuated he’d get him his son’s beloved remains. When Julian 2.0 interrupted Jonah’s stand-up routine practice, it was revealed Tim had been controlling him via a wireless joystick. After Zeke critiqued his choice of clothing for an upcoming date, Tim defended his robot-son before the group broke out into a musical number about Sherri, Jonah’s ex-girlfriend that Julian was dating. After he learned Sherri was anime, Tim eventually broke the controller in a fit of rage, causing Julian 2.0 to short-circuit. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 11.55.00 AM.png|Tim spins a story. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 1.56.13 PM.png|Tim arrives, all business. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 1.57.43 PM.png|Solemn Timn. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.33.30 PM.png|Tim in interrogation mode. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.35.03 PM.png|Tim toys with the hitman. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.51.39 PM.png|Tim unsettled. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 11.21.16 AM.png|Tim confronts Zeke. List of appearances *''The Windfall'' *''Julian's 18th Birthday'' *''Julian's 19th Birthday'' *''I Will Have All That I Want'' Category:Characters